Future or Past ?
by carrotsforthewin
Summary: When Amelia Sparrow is chosen to go to the 21st century to protect her and her twin sister, she is heartbroken. But 7 years later she is brought back. Join Amelia as she encounters touchy family reunions and finds love and has to choose her family or future. J/A, OC/OC, OC/OC, W/E
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Just trying out something new, first pirates fanfic, please don't be mean. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean**

_Caribbean 1764,_

It was a calm night in the Caribbean. A magnificent black ship was anchored at the mouth of a river. If you were far away from it you wouldn't be able to see it at all, it was so dark and empty.

Up the river was a small hut. It was lit up completely outside the hut were small rowboats with men in them chatting quietly amongst themselves. One man who was short, pudgy, had scraggly long hair past his shoulders and a bald patch in the middle of his head was talking with another man who was tall, skinny, had normal hair and an eye patch.

"Ugh I bloody hate it 'ere" shivered Pintel, the first man.

"Well, you're just goin to 'ave to stick it out, I'm sure Captain Jack will be out soon." Said Ragetti the second man.

"Ye I know but why aren't we allowed in? Instead we're out here with the crocodiles and animals." Pintel complained.

"Well its Captain Jack's business, not ours." Ragetti said haughtily.

"Ye but after all we helped them, with Miss Elizabeth, the Kraken and Davy Jones, we should be in there. So technically they owe us so they can't give us the boot if they catch us spying." Pintel figured.

They both looked at the crew, who were distracted and then up at the hut. They both giggled and hurried up the ladder and looked inside.

Inside there were seven adults and three kids. There was a couple standing behind a boy who looked to be about nine, William III. His mother Elizabeth had dirty blond hair, was wearing breeches, vest, shirt and a coat. Her husband will had slick brown hair pulled back in a pony and was wearing similar clothes to Elizabeth.

Off the side there were two more men. One was aging and his hair which was also pulled back was greying he had kind eyes and tanned wrinkly skin, Mister Gibbs. Beside him was a man who wore a big feathered hat had a scraggly beard and a monkey on his shoulder and slightly suspicious eyes, Captain Barbossa.

Behind the desk was a woman wearing a long black dress. Her hair was black and she wore lots of black makeup and when she smiled at them some of her teeth were black, Tia Dalma.

In front of the desk was another couple. The women had long thick black hair that went just past her shoulders. Her skin was very tanned and her eyes were bright sparkling blue with a fierce gleam in them, Anamaria. Her spouse was tall and lean. His hair was brown and in dreadlocks and was tied together with a red bandanna. He had many tattoos and he had lots of rings on his fingers. His skin was also very tanned and his eyes were chocolate brown that usually had a mischievous gleam in them but tonight they were solemn and serious, he was Captain Jack Sparrow.

In front of them was their two daughters, Isabella (Bella) and Amelia (Mia) Sparrow.

Bella was the image of her mother, she had long dark brown hair and tanned skin, but she inherited her father's cheek bones. Her eyes were also sparkling blue. She had an air of confidence and rebellious about her which she got from her father. Mia was more like her father. She had light brown hair, tanned skin and high cheekbones. She was skinny and small and had chocolate brown eyes, and she was very innocent and was the youngest and shyest and never got in trouble. Both were eight years old.

"Please there has to be another way, Tia" Anamaria pleaded.

"I am afraid not, Anamaria. One child must go in order to protect dem both." Tia said sadly.

"You can't expect us to choose between two of our children." Jack said angrily putting his arms protectively around his daughters.

"But you must, I told you that when dey were born one day you would 'ave to make a great sacrifice." Tia reminded them.

"Now I will let you choose" she said.

While she walked to a wall and started drawing a pentagram with chalk on it. Jack and Anamaria discussed in hushed voices about what to do. By the time Tia was finished Jack and Anamaria announced which of their daughters would be going.

"Mia. We pick Mia" Anamaria choked out.

"Very well" Tia said.

As Tia started saying an incantation to open the portal, Mia and Anamaria started saying there goodbyes.

"Daddy, were are Mummy and I going" Mia asked Jack.

"You're just going away for a while until its safe to come back" Jack replied, trying to stay cheerful.

"But why aren't you going and Bella coming" asked Mia.

"Because we have to stay and fight" Jack told her.

"Okay" she replied sadly.

"Hey Hey don't cry you'll be back before you know it" Jack told her.

He then took the piece of eight off his bandanna and the band covering his pirate tattoo and gave it to her.

"Keep this safe and you can give it back to me when you come back. It will always show that daddy is thinking of you." Promised Jack.

"Okay" she said slightly more cheerful. He then gave her a hug and kiss and she went off to say goodbye to other people. After a minute Tia said they had to go. When Bella heard she started screaming and crying, holding on to Mia until Jack pried her off. Anamaria then came over to Jack.

"I promise you'll come back" he promised.

"I know" she replied with tears streaming down her face. They then kissed and hugged and stayed hugging for a while.

"It is time" interrupted Tia.

Anamaria nodded then took Mia's hand and walked towards the portal. Tia then handed her an envelope and said "Read this when you are through it will help you"

"Thank you" Anamaria said gratefully.

Before they walked in the portal Mia looked back at her family who were all sad. Her father then put a sad smile on his face and waved at her. She smiled back then walked in the portal which took her to the year 2006 in the 21st century.

**A/N: Well there you go. Love it? Hate it? Should I go on? Please Read and Review**.


	2. Mia's Life So Far

**A/N: Okay second chapter. Hope you enjoy it. R&R please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean**

_New York 2012,_

It was a hot summer's day in New York City. In the heart of the city fifteen year old Amelia Sparrow was in her bedroom in her apartment, picking out clothes for what she thought would be the greatest night of her life. Her bedroom was small colourful and squishy, but it felt like home to her.

Mia looked at herself in the mirror. It would be seven years next month since she was sent here with her mother, Anamaria from the 17th century. She was sent here because a pirate named Edward Hunt was hunting her down to kill her, which then forced her and her mother to travel here leaving behind her father, twin sister and family and friends and ultimately a pirates life. The only way her mother and her would be able to return was when her father killed Edward Hunt.

To say she changed over the years was an understatement. She was skinny, average height, had light, curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes but she was paler now since she left the Caribbean. Of course she still had the gifts her father left her the night she left. She wore the band as a bracelet, the piece of eight in a necklace and the sapphire incrusted silver ring on her finger. She never took them off. Her personality also changed a great deal. She was more confident, had lots of friends, fair share of boyfriends, was more rebellious and was not afraid to get in trouble. Anamaria says she's like her father everyday.

Of course she misses her father, Bella, the crew, the sea and the Pearl but that life was all a distant memory that she didn't like to think about. She just accepted that this was her life in New York and she loved the 21st century. There was so much more freedom. She loved the music, movies, technology and the partying and food.

Her mother though hated it here. She was depressed. Every minute of the day all she thought and talked about was the 17th century. She paid no attention to my life or me. I basically have to fend for myself because she didn't bother to learn how to cook. She didn't even notice when I stopped calling her mom. It made me bitter because I couldn't make her happy. So I basically have the phone, TV and laptop up in my room. I just live up in my room or spend all my time out with my friends and she doesn't even notice.

A smash downstairs brought me out of my reverie. I ran down our stairs into the kitchen to see Anamaria picking up pieces of glass off the floor.

"Are you okay" I asked her. "Yeah" she replied. Things were very awkward between me and her at the moment. We were just fighting so much lately and I can't bear her at the moment. She noticed my clothes.

"Are you going somewhere?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm meeting Sophie for coffee" I replied. She nodded and I got out of there as fast as I could. It was a lovely summer's day in New York. Well more like a heat wave, it was 25 degrees out. I made my way to the subway and got on a train where I was going to meet my best Sophie for coffee. We were originally not supposed to meet but she called me on the phone in tears and wanted to meet. I got to the coffee shop and ordered two white coffees not even a minute later she came in covered in makeup probably trying to cover up her crying. I got up and hugged her.

"What's the big 911" I asked trying to lighten the mood, putting on more of a British accent to cheer her up. She loved England. She says she's going to move there when she grows up. I also have a twang of the British accent because in the 17th century the British Empire controlled most of the world so everybody mostly sounded British but my accent died down when I came to New York. Anamaria still had a very strong accent.

"My mom told me that my dad isn't my biological father, its apparently someone she had a one night stand with in California." She blurted out in one breath.

"You're kidding" I breathed out. "No, she told me and I just burst into tears and ran out." she replied. I just stared at her.

"Do you think I should find out about him" she asked. I just kept staring at her.

"I mean, don't you want to know who your dad is and find out more about him" she continued. I sucked in a breath. Family was a touchy subject for me. My cover story was that my mom had a boyfriend in the Caribbean and when she got pregnant on me, he didn't want anything to do with me, so Ana and I just travelled around for eight years till we settled here in New York. Sophie didn't know about Bella or my life in the past.

"No" I blurted out. "I mean David has been there your whole life. When you were born, first day of school and he is a great dad. This guy just conceived you; David is the one who has been through thick and thin with you." I told her.

She looked at me for a while, probably considering. When I was just at my last sip of coffee she finally spoke. "I suppose, it just hurts being lied to but I definitely want to find out more about him after my birthday" she said.

"And I'll be there every step of the way." I told her. "Thanks" she replied. We then changed the subject to the nightclub Bananarama. It was a teen's nightclub and we were all going there because it was Sophie's birthday. This was planned for months. It was going to be the greatest night of my life.

"I heard Harry is going and Kim told me that he was talking about how he gets nervous around you and when he's not around you, he wants to be" she told me excitedly.

I blushed and smiled a little in spite of myself. I've liked Harry for a couple of months now but we were really good friends and I didn't want to ruin that. But Sophie and Kim were always encouraging me telling me we would be a great couple. After another hour we both had to go home and get ready for Bananarama.

When I got home it was six. I had to leave for Bananarama at half seven. I jumped in the shower and scrubbed my hair with my Lavender shampoo and body wash. I then got out and dried myself and brushed my hair letting it dry naturally so my curls could come through. Harry said he loved my curls. I then looked for clothes to wear.

I ended up wearing a black tube top, denim short shorts and black Doc Martins. For makeup I put on black liquid eyeliner and foundation. For accessories I had my necklace with the piece of eight on it. I had gold Sparrow earrings, my band/bracelet and my fathers ring and lots of other ones on my fingers. I'm very into rings. It was twenty past seven when I decided to leave.

When I got downstairs Ana was on the couch staring into space probably thinking about the past. I was almost out the door when she asked "Where are you going?" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Um Bananarama, for Sophie's birthday" I told her. "No, I don't want you going" she said. I frowned.

"And why not?" I asked.

"Because its dangerous and I have a feeling something's going to happen tonight." She said as she stared at me. I just stared back at her.

"That's so stupid" I spat at her.

"No its not I—"she started to say but I cut her off.

"I'm going" I told her. I started to go towards the door as I had my hand around the handle she threw a sword through the door locking it. I jumped back and then stared at her. I tried to get the sword out of the door but it wouldn't budge.

"If you go threw that door I won't hesitate to ground you" she said calmly.

With a ground of frustration I stomped up to my room and paced in anger for a while. I then decided that she's not going to ruin this night. I called Sophie and told her to wait behind the apartments. When she texted that she was there I put pillows underneath my bed, turned off the light and climbed out my window and went down the stairs outside. Sophie, Harry, John, Simon and Kim were waiting for me on the ground. When I got down they stared at me.

"What?" I asked. Kim was the first to recover.

"Nothing" she said.

"Well lets go" I said exasperated.

And with that we walked on. I was right; it was the best night of my life. The line was long when we got there. But when we got in it was amazing. We danced to Fun, Nicki Minaj, Rihanna, Avicii and Flo Rida. My legs were numb by the time it was over.

I was now walking with Harry alone. He offered to walk me home.

"So" he said as we stood in front of the back way of my apartment. I looked up to my apartment. The bathroom light was off. So that either meant she was out looking for me or asleep.

"Um do you, I don't know, wanna see a movie next week or something?" he asked as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Like a date?" I prompted.

"Yeah if you want…" he started but I interrupted him "I'd love to"

"Great, well I'll call you?" he asked. I nodded. We went to hug but ended up kissing instead. It was a peck from me first but then he put his arms around my waist and I lightly put my hands on his arms. Our lips seemed to move in sync with each other he seemed to let me have control myself. It was a very comforting safe kiss. We then broke apart after a while.

"Bye" he said while blushing faintly. I just waved at him and watched him go around the corner.

I then started to walk up the stairs in a daydream. I didn't care if Ana found me I was so blissfully happy. I was at the fourth floor when I heard a seagull caw loudly at my ear. I got such a fright I fell on my knees. I looked around, nothing was there. That was weird it was right at my ear. I started to get up shakily when I got a huge whiff of sea air that almost sent me collapsing. I was up on my feet when I felt a tremor like someone was shaking the railing. It stopped for a second then started again really violently. I barley had time to cling onto the railings but that didn't help because the earth was shaking so violently that the railings broke, I didn't even get time to scream as I plummeted towards the ground.

**A/N; Wow long chapter. Don't worry Jack will be in the next one. Please Review.**


	3. Touchy Family Reunions

**A/N: Well here's the 3rd chapter. I apologise in advance if its not long because I'm basically making this up as I go along. I mean, I have a plan just not a detailed one.**

**Hope you enjoy. Please Read & Review XxX Kate.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

_Caribbean 1771,_

_It was white all around. I was standing on what looked like white cloud except it was solid. I was wearing a thin white nightdress. All around me was white fog and voices, I couldn't see very far in the distance and I recognised some of the voices. On one side of my dream I recognised Ana's, my father from what I can remember of his voice and lots of others. On the other side I recognised Sophie's, Harry's and all my other friends._

_Then one voice that echoed all around me. One that I would never forget. Tia Dalma's voice. "A touch of destiny in you, child" she crooned._

"_A time will come when you must choose between your family, future and lover" she said and then her voice just went. Lover?_

_I wanted to call out to her and ask her what all this means. But suddenly a boy appeared right in front of my eyes. We were so close that I could probably count his eyelashes. He was the most beautiful boy I've ever seen in my life. He looked about sixteen had perfect pale skin, a bit like Edward Cullen. He was very tall, my head stopped at his shoulder. His eyes were icy blue and his hair was dark brown, curly and fell into his eyes. But what puzzled me was that he looked at me with such adoration and love. He then put his hand up to my cheek and stroked it, but I couldn't feel anything and he then started saying words that I couldn't hear. I then started to panic I wanted to talk to him and touch him but I couldn't move or speak. I so desperately wanted to feel his lips against mine. To my delight he started to close the gap, our lips were almost touching until the ground gave out beneath me…._

"Uff" I grunted. I opened my eyes in shock. What was that? I was on a hardwood ground which was rocking beneath me, my whole body was so sore and I was afraid to move it.

That boy….Oh god the dream? I suddenly sat up. I winced as my injured body protested. All I remember before the dream was kissing Harry, walking up the stairs, then the seagull cawing and the earth shaking violently.

After five minutes trying to decipher what happened, I decided to get up. I wiggled my limbs a bit. Thankfully nothing was broken just a little sore. I shakily got up but a wave of dizziness came over me and I fell back down. After blinking vigorously to clear my head I got up, although I was still a bit wobbly.

I looked around the room it was quite small no bigger than my bedroom at home. There were no windows so it was very dark and had some candles lit around it. There were two beds one was messy with a few fancy looking dresses on it and the other looked like it hadn't been slept in in years. There was also a closet and a vanity in the corner. It puzzled me how familiar this room was, yet I couldn't place it.

I went over to the vanity and looked in the mirror. My makeup was all smudged especially around my eyes. My hair was very dishevelled and too curly. I winced at the angry looking bruise which had a little blood matted around it. I was still wearing the clothes I wore to Bananarama.

Then realization hit me when I found a door. I went over to it and opened it a bit. I looked outside into hallway, at the end there was a turn. I couldn't see past the turn so I waited to make sure nobody would come around. My plan was to run out here find a door get outside and hail a cab or hitchhike or walk to New York City. When I thought it was safe enough I started to walk out. But then I heard footsteps coming. I wheeled back into the room and shut the door. I leaned against it panicking. Oh god these people could kill me, I can't fight them! _Shut up, you are the daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow of course you_ _can fight to run away,_ my inner pirate scolded. Of course as dad always said, we fight to run away.

I looked around the room looking for anything to fight with. I clumsily checked the wardrobe, vanity and draws. Nothing. I then checked underneath the messy bed. Oddly enough I found a good, long, wide chunk of hardwood. Okay? I thought. I don't know who would keep this underneath their bed, but who am I to question them?

I ran to one side of the door waiting for this person. The person came in, from what I could tell it was a girl. But I didn't waste time in swinging the hardwood right into her face. She clutched her nose and stumbled. I went behind her and kicked her in the back and she fell face first to the floor. I then bolted out the door ran down the hall, turned, and landed in another room. I didn't get to see the full room because I was running so fast. I got to the last door that led outside and I bolted through it but stopped so suddenly I fell on my knees.

In just that second my plan to get to New York had completely fallen apart. There was no way I could get back. I was on a ship, hence the ground rocking and me wobbling all over the place and I was in the middle of the sea. I looked around all my surroundings. The crew on the ship stopped working to look at the distressed fifteen year old girl on her knees with a look of bewilderment all over her face.

This ship was so familiar it was tugging at her mind. Mia looked from the mast of the ship to the crows nest, inside the cabin, to the crew who were looking at the freaked teenager on the ground looking like she was crazy and they didn't know what to do with her, to the black sails….and that's when it clicked. Realization hit Mia like a tonne of bricks. This was The Black Pearl! The room she woke up in was her old bedroom that she shared with Bella. She looked more closely at the crew who had guns and swords pointed at her but amazingly that didn't bother her; she just concentrated on their faces.

She recognised Mr. Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, Cotton's Parrot, Will, Elizabeth, Marty, Barbossa and of course Barossa's monkey. When she suddenly realized what an idiot she looked like on her knees just staring at them. She started to move but when she did there swords and guns followed her. She then hastily put her hands up in surrender like she saw in cop movies, and stood up slowly. She heard the clunking of boots and then the voice of someone she craved to have in her life when she was sad.

"What the bloody 'ell are you doin on me Pearl?" her father Jack Sparrow spat at her.

But before she could even gasp, the girl she hit with the hardwood came stumbling out of the cabin holding her broken nose which was gushing bleeding. She was pointing at me and trying to say something but her mouth was so full of blood.

"Bella what the 'ell happen to you?" her dad exclaimed, rushing over to her. But I didn't here anything he said after Bella. Bella. Oh my god, I just broke my sisters nose. My sister. I suddenly felt so excited and happy that I started to smile. Then I started to laugh. Then I couldn't stop laughing.

"You think this is funny do you, you little wench" dad growled at me. But I didn't care I was so happy and I kept laughing. I was laughing so hard I was practically on the ground clutching my sides, they hurt so badly. Then my laughter turned into half crying half laughing. I probably had a concussion or the shock of seeing my father and sister after seven years has finally made me crazy.

"Right, that's it you two, put her in the brig, I'll deal with her later" dad barked at Pintel and Ragetti. They picked me up with both their hands on either side of my arms. I realized I had to do something. I started to struggle but to no avail. I then found my voice.

"WAIT" I cried. But it wasn't working they were still walking away and everybody started to go back to work. I guess I had to bring out the big guns.

"I'M YOUR DAUGHTER WHO YOU SENT TO THE FUTURE" I shouted a him. Instantly everybody stopped what they were doing, even Pintel and Ragetti dropped me. They all turned around and watched dad and me with shocked expressions. In a second dad was in front of me with a gun against my head.

"Listen, don't ever think about my daughter again or I wont hesitate to feed you to the sharks" he threatened.

"I can prove it" I said. Everyone was staring at us. My hand went to my neck but the piece of eight wasn't there. I remember I put in my pocket last night to keep it safe. I then started rooting in my pockets for it and realised I had a lot in my pocket. I put on an apologetic expression on my face as I took out my iPod touch, Dairy Milk rapper, twenty dollars, my keys, earphones and my cell phone. Dad looked very impatient. I finally found the ring and necklace.

"Here" I said as I gave it to him.

He took them and looked at them and then me. Bella came up beside him and looked at them as well. As I looked into my fathers eyes I knew he believed me. I then jumped into his arms and held onto him tightly. He did the same. He then bent down to my eye level and cradled my face in his hands.

"It's really you" he whispered. I nodded. He then looked at my smudged mascara and makeup down to my tube top, my short shorts, my bare legs and Doc Martins. I then thought I probably look like I'm wearing undergarments to them because even if you had trousers cut up to the knees you were considered a hussy in the 1700s.

"What are you wearing?" he asked as he frowned.

"Oh um I was out last night with erm friends." I said as I suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Really where were you?" a new voiced asked. We all whirled around. Anamaria was standing, hands on her hips, staring at me. She was wearing faded jeans and a black tank top and black Uggs.

"Um Bananarama" I said, the only person not shocked with seeing her.

"Oh really, cause I checked there, then Sophie's, Kim's, John's, Simon's and Harry's.

But Harry wasn't there either as well. So where were you?" she asked.

"Well um me and Harry walked around for a bit after um Banarama" I said well aware of everybody staring at us.

"I told you you weren't allowed to go" she said sternly. Ugh here we go with the high and mighty parenting talk.

"Yeah well I wasn't going to not go cause you said so and don't give me that high and mighty parenting crap" I shot back.

"Well your grounded now" she said smugly.

"What are you going to do, take away my TV privileges, news flash we're in the middle of the ocean in the 1700s" I reminded her.

"You're going to the brig" she said calmly.

"What? Dad?" I said, turning to dad exasperated. But before he could say anything, Anamaria had run into his arms and kissed him full on the lips. Broke away and ran to Bella and hugged her like there was no tomorrow. She then noticed her nose.

"What happened?" she asked her softly. I scoffed. She never used that tone with me.

"Um Mia did it by accident" Bella replied still shocked. Anamaria then glared at me.

"Right someone bring her to the brig" she said with clenched teeth. My eyes widened.

"Ana maybe you just let it go I mean, it was an acci—"Dad started but Ana interrupted him.

"Jack, I'm really at the end of my tether here, she purposely disobeyed me, and therefore she has to be punished" she growled. He sighed.

Pintel and Ragetti then went for my arms again but I jumped away from them.

"I can walk, you know" I snapped at them. They then continued to walk me down. The brig was quite big with about ten cells in it. It smelled, was quite musty and damp and was cold. They opened a cell and pushed me in. they then locked it and left.

"Ugh this is so unfair" I groaned with my hands in my hair.

"Well its nice they gave me someone to play with now, I was really getting bored" a sarcastic voice said in the next cell to mine. I whirled around and came face to face with the boy in my dream earlier.

**A/N; Oh well, that was longer than expected. Other characters will be in the next chapter. And what type of person do you think that boy from Mia's dream is? Please Review. XxX **

**Kate ;) **


	4. Christopher Hunt

**A/N: Well I was planning to go out but low and behold it starts lashing rain, that's Ireland for you (Bipolar weather YAY!) so I'm going to write this chapter instead for you. Thanks for the reviews they made my day ;). Please Read & Review, hope you enjoy it, XxX Kate.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean**

_Caribbean 1771,_

I couldn't believe it. How is this possible? He's supposed to be in my dream, not real. That dream is private and a tad intimate. If anybody found out about it, I would die from embarrassment. Oh gods what if he had the same dream as well? I blushed at this thought.

I was still staring at him with my mouth open, like the idiot I am. Maybe he didn't have it; _I mean he doesn't look embarrassed,_ my conscience told me.

I got a better look at him now. He doesn't look the way he was in my dream. His skin was very tanned instead of pale. His hair was still dark brown, curly but messier. His eyes were still sparkling blue except instead of holding love and adoration for me; they held suspicion, mischievousness and annoyance as they pierced into my chocolate brown eyes. It was like he was calculating me. He was wearing black breeches, a white shirt, with a black vest over it. And black boots. He looked like he didn't get a wink of sleep in ages.

"Hello" he said, waving at me. He waited for me to speak. "Not much of a speaker, are you" he muttered while rolling his eyes, clearly annoyed.

"Ex….excuse me?" I stuttered. Snapping out of my reverie.

"Oh she talks, thank goodness" he retorted. I glared at him, he may be the most beautiful person I've ever seen but he was just rude.

"Well you have been staring at me for the past five minutes, I mean I know I'm gorgeous and everything, but isn't that a little obvious" he said, obviously teasing me.

I decided to change the subject. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Christopher Hunt" he said proudly. Oh my god. It can't be true. Did Hunt have a son.

"As in Captain Edward Hunt of the Misty Lady?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"The one and only" he replied. My eyes widened. I can't believe I was admiring him a few seconds ago. And my dream about him. Oh god, we're supposed to be arch enemies, and I'm dreaming about kissing him. I can't trust him. Okay maybe I'm overreacting I mean he's probably a completely different person to his father. Still egotistical, rude, annoying and dangerous but still a different person. We could be frenemies. I mean, as the saying goes, you keep your friends close but your enemies closer. I'll trust him for now. I was now suddenly aware of being in the brig alone with him. Thank goodness for the wall of bars separating us.

"So…..what's your name?" he asked. Should I tell him my name? Well I want him to trust me, and besides he'll find out anyways.

"Erm Amelia Sparrow" I replied looking away. His eyes widened.

"As in?" he asked. I nodded already knowing what he was going to say. He slid his arms through the bars and leaned against them and crossed his ankles. His shirt sleeves fell down his arms. He had nice muscles and I also noticed a few nasty looking scars and the burnt "P" on his wrist, like dad has. He also had a tattoo of the sun and moon on his bicep and a tattoo of a sword running down his veins.

"So…where did your family hide you and your mother" he asked. I considered not telling him this but his voice and eyes told me it was just curiosity, besides its not like he can tell his dad.

He noticed my expression. "Look your family brought you home and its not like you'll be going back so you might as well just tell me." I frowned. Would I go back? Would I want to? I sighed finally giving in.

"Erm I was sent 300 years into the future" I told him.

"You're lying" he said.

"I'm not, look at the way I'm dressed, did you ever see a girl from the 1700s dressed like this" I told him.

"Wow, but what year is in 300 years" he asked.

"Well" I said "In a few years it will be 1799, then the next 100 years it will be 1899 then the 1900s then the next 100 years it will be 1999 then the 2000s" I finished, trying to break it down for him.

"Whoa" he breathed. He then sat down crossed legged on the floor in front of the bars. I mirrored him. I could touch him now if I wanted to.

"Tell me about the 2000s" he asked like an excited child on Christmas day. I frowned but proceeded. I told him about America, New York, about how most of the worlds countries were inhabited, electricity, which took a while, movies, music, celebrities, Hollywood, religion, education, fashion, transport, food, cities, communication, TV, about how there were no more pirates, the British Empire didn't rule, the law, about how people interact with each other like slang etc and the better hygiene and sanitation like showers, baths and shampoos. I started to relax around him and let my guard down a bit.

He then talked about his life. His family, crew, adventures and how he came to be here. I kind of felt sorry for him being locked up in here for a week. He was about to tell me about his father when the door opened and my sister came down.

"Bella" I said as I tried to hug her through the bars.

"Ah Bella" Chris said "Are you going to let us out" he winked at her.

"Shut up and its Sparrow to you Hunt" she snapped.

"Whoa people lets just settle the kettle" I said trying to calm them down. They just stared at me.

"What?" they asked simultaneously.

"Nothing" I replied quickly. Stupid they don't know what a kettle is, I thought.

"What are you doing here" I asked Bella.

"Mum said you can come out" she said excited. "You have to let Chris out as well" I said before she could do anything further.

"I'm not letting him out" she exclaimed.

"Well then I'm not coming out" I said stubbornly. She looked from me to Chris.

"Ugh I'll be back in a second" she growled and then raced out the door.

"I don't need your help you know" Chris muttered. I turned around. That ungrateful little bastard.

"Look why don't you grow up and accept my help, because not everybody on deck will be as nice as me" I growled at him, determined not to be intimidated by him.

He was about to argue with me. But my dad and Bella came in and before I could open my mouth my dad barked "absolutely not"

"Dad please, he doesn't deserve this, and he's not his father" I begged.

"Dad she's right" Bella piped up. My head snapped to her. She smiled at me. She was such a good sister. Dad looked at us both. Then at Chris with calculating eyes.

"Fine, but you are to sleep in the brig and when you are outside you are stay where I can see you and do as I say" dad warned.

"Thanks" Chris said gratefully.

"I'll let you out in the morning" dad said with finality in his tone. He then opened up my cell and let me out. He put his hand on my shoulder and led me away. As we were walking away I looked back, Chris saw me.

"Bye Mia" he purred. I blushed furiously. My dad growled and said "don't push it boy" and started to walk faster. I blinked furiously from the evening sun.

"C'mon I'll get you clothes to change into" Bella said as she led us back to the cabin I woke up in.

"Hey I'm so sorry about your nose, I just panicked" I apologised.

She smiled at me "It's fine, you've got a pretty good swing anyway" she laughed.

We got into the cabin and she gave me a pair of black breeches, she wanted to get me a shirt but they were all to big so I just settled with a white tank top that said in big black writing "I'm A Fucking Zombie" on the front of it. I had it on over my tube top so Ana wouldn't say anything about the tube top when I was going to Bananarama. When Bella saw it she frowned.

"I guess people are more open with their language in the future" Bella said as she frowned.

"Yeah I'm a pretty progressive curser" I smiled. Its true the language I come out with would probably get me flogged in London.

"Well its time for dinner, the crew can't wait to see you, they really miss you including William" she said on the way down to the eating area **(so sorry forgot what room it is called** **I think it begins with G, could someone tell me in reviews please?)** Ooh me and Will had a past. He fancied me when we were younger, used to follow me everywhere. We got down to the eating area** (still don't know what it's called****)** and everybody was there.

Bella was right everybody was so excited to see me. I sat down beside Bella and Will III

Dad was at the top of the table and Ana sat to his left.

"Everybody I would like you all to welcome home, the radiant Anamaria and my beautiful daughter Mia" he lifted his glass and the whole table cheered. Everybody started talking.

"Do you have to wear that top" Ana said as she leaned across the table.

"It's the only one that fitted me" I replied. "Besides it's not like you would've cared anyway" I muttered.

She glared daggers at me "I have done nothing but clean up after your messes since we got to New York" she said defensively.

I scoffed "all you did was stare into space thinking about how you wanted to go home, you never dated or had any friends and the only time you went out was to work" by now we were shouting and everybody was staring at us.

"The last time I went out I came home and you had a party in our apartment" she shouted.

"Your never going to let that go, I invited my friends over, who invited more people over, who invited more people over, it was out of my control" I shouted back.

"You were dancing on the tables" she said.

"Well when you can't fight something, you except it" I said smartly.

"Don't give me cheek" she screeched. "I'm not giving you cheek" I shouted back.

"Ugh I can't talk to you at the moment" she groaned. "Well back at you" I spat.

I then ran out of the eating area **(still don't know what it's called)** my dad called me but I ignored him and continued on. I went into the cabin turned on my iPod and played Nicky Minaj. A while later Bella came in I pretended to be asleep. When I was sure she was asleep I got a spare blanket and pillow and snuck out. I walked past my parent's cabin. I could here moans coming from it. Eww. I snuck down to the brig and walked to Chris' cell. He was lying down with his back to me.

"Chris" I whispered. He woke and saw me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, while coming to stand in front of me. Wow he's tall.

"I came to give you a blanket and pillow" I said. With some difficulty I got the blanket and pillow through the bars.

"Thanks" he said I nodded and started to walk away, but he grabbed my hand and I was jerked back to him. I looked at him like, what the hell?.

"I just wanted to say sorry about the whole help thing today" he said.

I smiled "its okay" I saw relief in his eyes as I said this. He stared at me. His hand was cold but callous around my small, soft, paler one. I lowered my gaze to our joined hands and he followed, when he saw he quickly let go. I rubbed my hands and with a nod I started to walk away. I know I shouldn't be attracted to him; it would just make things so complicated. But I didn't know if he was my friend or enemy?

**A/N: Well there you have it. Tell me what you think in reviews. And is there love blossoming or will it all go down hill from here? I'm also trying to bring in more future stuff like slang, clothes etc. so I hope you enjoyed it and please Review. XxX Kate.**


	5. Getting into the Flow of Things

**A/N: Well 5th chapter. Thank you all so much for bearing with me. I hope this will be as long as the other chapters, but will just have to see. Thank you so much to Raven Barbossa for telling me the eating place in a ship is called the galley. I felt like such an IDIOT! After I read that. I mean the amount of times I've read Pirates fanfiction and I couldn't think of it. And if you guys have any ideas for the plot, don't be afraid to share in reviews, they might help me out. Please Read & Review. XxX Kate ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean**

_Caribbean 1771,_

"Mia, Mia wake up" a strong voice, a bit like Anamaria's said to me. Ugh why is she waking me up. She never does. I have an alarm set for school. Maybe I slept threw it. I can't be late again. They'll suspend me!

I shot up into a sitting position. "Oh fuck, I haven't missed the school bus have I" I said as looked wildly around. Instead of facing my mother I faced my sister. She was looking at me shell shocked and leaning a bit away from me.

It was then I realized with a sinking feeling I wasn't in New York in my bedroom with my TV, laptop, friends and 21st century society. The only place that felt like home, to be whom I wanted to be in life. I was in my cabin in my hard smelly bed, wearing my one outfit and surrounded by dim lighting and 17th century society. Where women are second class citizens and you are very limited in what you want to be.

"Are you okay?" my sister said worryingly. My head snapped to her.

"Yeah I'm fine. What time is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes. "Dawn" she replied getting off my bed.

"Dawn, what are we doing up at dawn?" I exclaimed. "Well, we have to get the breakfast ready for the crew" she said starting to get dressed.

"Are they up as well? Who the hell gets up at six in the morning? That's like a crime" I grumbled starting to get dressed, I figured I might as well get up now.

"Well you'll have to do this everyday, after the breakfast we'll have to do the clothes, make lunch, then I think dad wants to teach you sword fighting, then we make dinner and go to bed" she told me. My eyes widened. Oh god, a day of chores.

"What do you usually do on a Saturday?" she asked, looking at me questionably.

"Well I usually get up at eleven. Eat Coco Pops and watch E! In my pj's, then go out shopping or hanging out with my friends. Then I come home make dinner and watch Family Guy, American Dad and Comedy Central and go on Facebook till about three, four in the morning" I said smiling, that was the life!

We were now dressed and heading out of our cabin, before we went I grabbed my iPod, I have to make sure nobody steals it. I wore the same clothes as I did yesterday. "What's Facebook?" she asked. Oh crap, how do I break this down?

"Well Facebook is a way of communicating. You can talk to people, put up um paintings of yourself and write about yourself for the world to see. Its way quicker than writing a letter, trust me" I said watching her confused face.

"But who would want to expose themselves to the world like that?" she exclaimed.

"Well it's very popular" I said.

"How many people are using this Face….book?"

"Well it's reportedly said that there are more people on Facebook in the 21st century then there were on the planet in this century" I said in a matter of fact voice **(I'm quoting Kony 2012 video, sort of, in my own words, save the invisible children!) **I saw her eyes widen.

"How many people are on the planet in the future" she asked, looking astonished.

"Um I think about 6,972,848,504" I replied. Her eyes widened once again. "Whoa" she breathed. We entered the galley. It was small with a wooden table in the middle of it and a counter with food and dishes on it, overall, it was small and stuffy and I wouldn't say the cleanest. Bella went over and started milking a goat. When she was finished she poured the milk, some wheat and barley in a pot and lit a fire under it. Porridge.

"Well I've started the Porridge for you, all you have to do is make a pot of tea, cut the ham and cheese, make eggs, cut up some fruit, and cut up the bread. I have to go collect the clothes. Will you be alright here on your own?" she asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine" I said. She nodded and walked out. I looked around the galley with my hands on my hips. I then went over to check the Porridge, it still looked quite liquidy.

I decided to start with the eggs. I filled a pot with boiling water and put it over the fire. I then started to cut up the fruit. I can't believe I tried to explain the concept of Facebook to someone from the 1700s. I stopped cutting. That was it Facebook!

I whipped out my iPod. I went into the Facebook app and put in my email and password. Anxiety and anticipation clawed at me as I waited to login. My heart sank to the floor when "This Page Does Not Exist" came up. For the next five minutes I kept trying to login but the same thing came up each time.

I flopped down into a chair as I admitted defeat to myself. What was I going to do if I got into my page? Go on chat and explain what happened to my friends. They wouldn't believe me. I should be happy that I'm back. So why do I feel so alone?

I pushed all feelings of being alone down. I decided to play some music to cheer myself up a bit. I went into my playlist and scrolled down to "Carly Rae Jepson's Call Me Maybe" I finished cutting up the bread and went to check on the Porridge.

"Hey I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me maybe"

I sung to myself as I bobbed my head up and down and stirred the Porridge. This was such a summer 2012 song. It reminded me of dancing with Sophie in Bananarama.

"HOLY SHIT" I cried as I turned and bumped into someone. I stumbled but strong arms caught me. I looked up into my rescuers face. He was tall, the top of my forehead stopped at his chin. His hair was light brown and it was combed back into a pony, it had a few strands falling into his eyes which were sea green. His was also very tanned. Hmm I seem to be the only pale one here. He was really familiar but I couldn't place him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he said sincerely.

"Its okay" I said, still trying to figure out who he is. "You don't remember my name, do you" he said amused. I frowned at him. It was at the top of my tongue. Bella talked about him. I know she did.

"It's Will III" he said smiling. My eyes widened. "Will" I cried as I jumped into his arms. He tensed up, caught off guard but hesitantly put his arms around me.

"Why didn't you come talk to me" I said lightly hitting him.

"Well the first day you were too busy laughing on deck and breaking Bella's nose, then you were in the brig, then you stormed off to bed in the first five minutes of dinner, so I thought you were a little busy" I laughed at this.

"Yeah, I've been a bit busy" I said. "Well you've come back and changed Jack, thank goodness" he said. I frowned.

"Has he changed that much, I mean, I'm not sure if he's glad I'm back" I said worryingly. "Of course he's changed, he was such a tough captain, he was determined to kill Edward Hunt and Bella was so uptight as well. Last night was the first night he ever ate dinner in the galley in seven years" he exclaimed.

Before I could say anything further Bella walked in "Hello Will" she said her whole face brightening up.

"Hey Bella" he replied turning his concentration onto her. But I tuned out. I was thinking about what Will said about dad. Was he really? Did he treat the crew really badly? I couldn't imagine him being that mean. Hmm love drives you to do crazy things sometimes. In the next hour we had set out the table for the crew. Ugh everything was so much longer in this time. Everybody came in. Anamaria came in with dad but avoided my eyes. Mothers shouldn't do that. We sat down and started to eat. I just had some fruit, not really that hungry.

"Mia would you like a bit of ham?" Elizabeth Turner said to me. I really should catch up with her she's always so nice to me.

"Oh I'm vegetarian, sorry" I said. Instantly Anamaria's head snapped up.

"Vegetarian" she said. "Yeah I told you" I said trying to make her remember.

"No you didn't" she exclaimed "You never tell me anything" I frowned. I did tell her. Didn't I?

"Oh no I didn't. Sorry I was going to then Sophie called and told me there was a sale on in Forever 21 and by the time I came back I forgot" I said sheepishly. She just stared at me.

"Wait what's a veggie something?" dad asked clearly confused.

"A vegetarian is someone who doesn't eat any meat at all" I said turning to him.

He blinked and licked his lips trying to process what I was saying "Why Why would you not eat meat, it's healthy" he said.

"Well you have to kill animals to get meat and I think that's cruel so I don't eat meat" I told him.

"But nobody does that here" dad said smiling, patronizing me. I hated when people did that.

I smiled the same smile at him "A lot of people do it in the 21st century and its very excepted and just because I've jumped 200 years into the past doesn't mean I'm going to change who I am or what I believe in" his smile dropped and he looked down dropping the subject. I smirked and turned to Will III.

After breakfast I had to clean up. Bella and Will III had to see to a broken sail or something so I was in the galley alone washing the dishes. I was just drying my hands when the door slammed behind me. I whirled around to see Chris leaning against the door smirking.

"Did I scare you?" he asked innocently. I glared at him "No" I muttered.

He started to walk towards me trailing his finger along the counter lazily. "I heard you had a little spat with your mother last night" he said.

I clenched my teeth "I don't want to talk about it" I said.

"Okay well you never talked about friends in your beloved little future, what were they like?" he suggested.

"I don't want to talk about them" I growled. He sighed "Okay what about any lovers?" I laughed at this.

"What?" he asked a little offended.

"Nothing" I said "Its just I'm fifteen I don't have lovers I have boyfriends" I explained to him.

"Alright any boyfriends?" he asked exasperated. "Actually yes" I said, surprising him.

"A boy Harry. I've liked him for quite a while and the night I came here we kissed and organized a date" I told him. "A date? You organized a fruit?" he asked confused.

I laughed "No" I chuckled "A date is when two people who like each other go out for dinner or a drink to get to know each other" I told him.

"Do they have sex at the end" he asked. "No" I cried.

"Hmm. Boring" he shrugged. I rolled my eyes. Men!

"So you're a virgin?" he asked boldly. I was taken aback by his forwardness.

"Y-Yes. I am a virgin" I stuttered. Still shocked. He walked towards me and backed me into a counter. He smelled like the sea. He put his two hands on the counter either side of me, trapping me. I gazed into his eyes.

"Hmm maybe we should change that" he murmured. And before I could protest he leaned down and started kissing my neck. His lips were soft and cold like a refreshing drink on a summer's day. One of his hands trailed up my arm and curled around my collar bone in a vice grip as his lips started to get more ferocious.

"I-I don't want to end up fifteen and pregnant" I breathed. I felt him chuckle against my neck and I couldn't hold back a moan. Suddenly we heard footsteps and both jumped apart. He walked backwards putting his fingers to his lips as he went into the shadows of the doorway. I ferociously rubbed at my neck but stopped as my father burst into the room.

"Are you alright?" he asked, seeing my hand at my neck.

I stopped rubbing but left it there "Yeah it's just itchy. I think I was bitten" I said in a very high-pitched voice.

He narrowed his eyes "Well c'mon I'm going to teach you to sword fight" he said grinning.

"Aw dad I can't sword fight" I said "And why not? You're a Sparrow aren't you" he said.

"Yes but I'm also a vegetarian and pacifist" I told him.

"Please Mia, I just want you to be able to protect yourself" he pleaded. I wanted to protest but I couldn't.

"Fine let's go" I said. He grinned and practically ran out the door. I started to follow but stopped at the door. I pulled it back but was shocked to find no one there.

**A/N: Oohh. Saucy. What do you think? Please Read & Review XxX Kate. **


End file.
